poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Monster
Little Monster is the twenty-first episode of season 3, and the sixtieth episode overall. It first aired October 5th, 2013 in the US. Noodles feels left out when his humans bring home a baby named JD, and comes up with a crazy plan to get rid of him. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Zookeeper *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Mutt *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mom *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Mo Collins - Jen *Jessica DiCicco - JD / Girl / Second Woman *Phil LaMarr - Steven / Doc *Hynden Walch - Noodles / Mrs. Bower *Betty White - Agatha Plot The day begins like any other at the pound- McLeish is his typical, grouchy self and a new puppy has come into the pound. However, when the Pound Puppies meet the pup, it turns out to be a familiar face- Noodles, a recent success! Confused with his presence there, Noodles relates that his once idyllic life has become a nightmare because of the arrival of a "monster". Naturally, the gang is skeptical about there really being a monster, but they decide to humor Noodles. As soon as they reach Noodles' home, it becomes clear something is wrong- the outside of the house is fine, but the inside is a different story! The walls are coated with food stains, the furniture is damaged and Steven and Jen (Noodles' perfect people) are both tired and look horrible! All too quickly, the monster lets out a horrific roar. Horrified, but needing to know, the Pound Puppies investigate and find the "monster" is none other than a baby, J.D. At first glance, he looks harmless; unfortunately, Cookie and Squirt both learn the hard way that J.D. is very poorly behaved. "Monster", it seems, is a fitting title for J.D. Heading back to H.Q, it becomes clear that Noodles' life with Steven and Jen will never be peaceful unless he and J.D. can learn to coexist peacefully. Unfortunately, for the first time in forever, Lucky is stumped on what the next move should be; it becomes clear the aid of an expert is required. A quick journey to a local daycare brings Lucky & Cookie to Doc, a dog who has lived at daycare "since the day it was open". Though Doc's mental state is questionable, he is able to give some advice- alas, it's nothing good, as his only solution is to "get him out of there before that baby ruins him"! While the gang reconvenes to determine their plan of attack, Noodles can't seem to win back home: J.D. throws food at him, his panic to get the food off gets him thrown outside and, because of J.D., Noodles loses his favorite toy- a stuffed lion. At his breaking point, Noodles does the unthinkable- he kidnaps J.D. and drops him off at the pound, hoping some other family will adopt him! Unexpectedly, Agatha- who thinks Leonard adopted J.D. (who Leonard refers to as "Bubba") -takes an immediate liking to him, leaving the Pound Puppies to save him. At the local zoo, the gang (minus Squirt, who is faking being J.D. to keep Steven and Jen distracted) tails the McLeish family to get J.D. back (with Noodles bashing himself, claiming stress made him do some crazy things). Surprisingly, Doc and the daycare kids are there- and, for the first time in forever, Doc is happy! The reason why is that Richie, the only child that Doc ever bonded with, came back to tell Doc that he loves him. Glad to see that Doc is in better spirits, the pack quickly finds J.D. in a dangerous situation- he slipped out of the stroller and actually walked into the lion cage! Immediate action in need, Noodles jumps into the cage and distracts the lions, allowing a local zookeeper to save them both. Oddly enough, Strudel comes to a strange epiphany- the FKD does match pups with their perfect people, but those people are almost always children; thus, it would seem that the FKD is capable of predicting certain events (to an extent), such as the fact that Steven and Jen would have a kid! While left pondering, the Pound Puppies return J.D. and Noodles home, just as J.D. says his first word- "Noodles". The family reunion is splendid (but not for McLeish), and as the episode draws to a close, Noodles and J.D. share a little playtime together. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes